


Her Boys

by myracingthoughts



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: A very grumpy Darcy goes for a walk with Lucky, Bucky and Clint.Her boys try to snap her out of her bad mood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Marvel Fluff Bingo and checks off my 'walking the dog' box.

“Lucky, I swear to god you’re worse than your dad. You _know_ which one.”

Darcy Lewis was not in a good mood as she stumbled down the cracked and blistered concrete of the sidewalk, grumbling to the good-natured mutt trotting along like it was the best morning ever.

No, as far as Darcy was concerned, this morning wasn’t even worthy of a _good_ in front of it.

It could have been the lack of sleep or the cold air that forced her to tug her jacket tightly against herself, or maybe even the dog that seemed to think going for a walk meant dragging her down the sidewalk after him. But the longer she staggered down the street, the more she knew: it was definitely the fact that the boys, _her_ boys, were casually strolling behind her, snickering every time an over-excited Lucky veered her off the path and into foot traffic.

So sure, maybe either one of her idiots should have been the nicer person and offered to take the exuberant handful of a dog. Lucky was _Clint’s_. Why did she always get stuck walking him?

“You doing alright up there, darling?”

She could hear the humour in his tone, feel the joke rising up out of Clint right past his non-existent filter before it had even left his lips. Frankly, it just grated on what was left of Darcy’s last nerves, not having consumed enough caffeine to deal with his potshots today.

“Yeah, peachy,” she grumbled back over her shoulder, transferring the leash to her other hand to give her arm a break.

Any other day and she might have thought they’d planned it with all the sniggers coming up from behind her. But all three knew it was their stubborn streak that had gotten them here— the one they all seemed to share. Darcy had _insisted_ , after all, and the boys knew better than to try to argue with her…

So, uh, here they were. Might as well make the best of it? 

“We don’t need them, anyways. Right, Lucky?” Darcy mumbled to the dog, more for herself than him, as she knelt down to scratch his head at the next light.

Darcy wasn’t so sure.

Bucky and Clint were still rounding out the rear as they leisurely sipped on their coffees, following Darcy and Lucky at a distance as the crosswalk lit up. Lucky, as always, was in the middle of a nice tug on his leash, taking on his usual role as the real leader of the operation and guiding Darcy closer and closer to their typical park. 

“ _Lucky_ ,” Darcy pleaded, silently begging the dog not to do what she was pretty sure he was about to.

And even though only Bucky could hear the exchange, neither man looked surprised as the dog took off ahead of all of them, bounding towards what looked to be a squirrel, with poor Darcy along for the ride. Looking over to Clint, Bucky knew what came next.

Both men would hate to admit it out loud — mostly for fear of Darcy finding some way to retaliate — but they’d been in this scenario a few too many times. 

Enough to have a protocol for it.

“I’ve got it,” Bucky grumbled, shoving his coffee back in the tray Clint had been carrying as the blond beamed at him. “You had last, I think.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky groused as he sped forward, wrapping an arm around Darcy’s back and putting his hand over hers to get a better hold on the leash. “You getting into trouble over here?”

“You asking me, or the dog?”

“You have to ask?”

“I had that completely under control, I’ll have you know,” Darcy huffed back, a little breathless from her impromptu jog. But Bucky didn’t miss the way she sunk into his arm as he took over the leash entirely, leaning closer into his warmth, probably without even realizing it. She’d never admit it, offering a terse, “But thanks anyway, I guess.”

To any outside observer, the trio might have looked like friends or roommates. The familiarity was the tell, the snide comments, the glue that held them all together, but it was more than that. Deeper. And while all of them had their own reasons for not always being outwardly touchy-feely, each of them had their subtle way of staying connected to the others.

Bucky was the one of the three that always seemed to be there, letting them know with a brush of his arm, his fingers, or even his lips as he seemingly appeared out of thin air. He was the quiet presence at the back of the room with the ghost of a smile reserved only for them. The warm body next to them on an icy day. That silent reassurance Darcy and Clint could feel in their bones.

And even here, in the early morning, being led by a dog who didn’t let her stand still enough to get a sip of coffee in, Darcy found it hard to be mad at the man who gently took the leash out of her grasp.

“Late night?” he asked in response to her yawn, even though he damn well knew the answer.

The truth was, Darcy still had a crick in her neck from falling asleep on the couch in full view of the front door, waiting for them to get back after a mission. Lucky laid beside her, head in Darcy’s blanket-clad lap as they nervously binged Netflix to distract themselves. 

But not wanting them to feel worse than they already did, she shrugged and offered a vague and playful “You two kept me up last night” instead.

“I’m guessing you mean _after_ I carried you to bed.” She did. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, Bucky clarified, “But I very much doubt you regret how you spent your 3AM, sweetheart.”

 _Oh_. Right. _That_.

His tone unlocked the memory, that semi-sleepy state of bliss that had lulled her back to sleep. The way he’d scooped her up and carried her to their room, Clint diving to catch her as Bucky tossed her onto the bed. All the clothing they’d lost in that haze of needs and wants…

Yeah, Darcy didn’t have a single regret about that. Not really. 

But those missed hours spent worrying were starting to get to her, and the fact that she had to pull herself together zero caffeine in her system meant Darcy Lewis was willing to hold a grudge— even with that mental picture now replaying itself in her head.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I could kind of use all the beauty sleep I can get, mister,” Darcy grumbled. “I don’t have super soldier stamina, you know. Or perfect post-sex hair, or the ability to make a too-tight t-shirt somehow look like a million bucks…”

Life with Avengers meant any dog walk could turn into an impromptu photo op. Which meant she had to do her hair and makeup every time she left with these idiots (who barely ran fingers through their hair, never mind a _comb_ ). Sometimes it royally sucked to be a girl.

Darcy kind of hoped the cold managed to cover her blush as she realized what she said, reaching up to touch her cheeks before her mind had processed the tell. Bucky, to his credit, didn’t take the bait, pulling her closer as he murmured in her ear.

“You look beautiful, Darce. Always do.”

Frankly, Darcy just really missed the anonymity being a New Yorker used to afford her.

God, she really was being a whiner this morning, huh?

They walked the rest of the stretch in comfortable silence, Darcy still stewing slightly as she sipped her coffee. Clint seemed to notice something was up as they finally reached the park, catching up with the other two in a few paces. She watched the silent conversation between the two men like they were deciding who would try to break her grumpy mood next.

But one tug into Clint’s side, one kiss pressed into her hair and one rumbly, “I love you,” was all it took to soften up all of Darcy’s early morning hard edges.

That’s just how he was. For all his goofy and blase nature, Clint was a little more straightforward than Bucky. Engulfing either of them in a hug or shoving his hands into the others’ pockets to pull them closer, he wasn’t afraid to let the people he loved know it. Even if he sprinkled in a few stupid jokes for good measure.

And Darcy? 

Well, besides having no problem curling up in either man’s lap and always managing to know precisely what they needed to wind down after a long day, Darcy Lewis was a chronic clothing thief. She poached comfortable oversized clothing from both of them at some point or another, enough that the boys instinctively ordered an extra pair of something or other each time they went shopping. 

They thought it was sweet of her to need some sort of reminder of them close-by. It kept her warm on those nights alone with Lucky, waiting for them to come home. But as much as she missed them when they were away, she at least knew they would look out for each other— not letting either one of them have _all_ the stupid.

“I love you too.”

Wrapping her arms around Clint’s midsection — albeit begrudgingly — she breathed in the scent of coffee and aftershave, watching her breath fog the air as she looked up at the both of them. Bucky gave her one of those sweet smiles of his, just happy to see his two people wrapped up in each other, and Clint was just glad to have their girl between them, safe and sound.

 _Her_ boys. Her idiots, she realized.

Darcy supposed, after a few more sips of her coffee and a few more snuck looks as they tossed back the last of their drinks, that they were _probably_ worth all the 3AM wake-ups on earth.

“So, uh, round two when we get back?”

With a roll of her eyes, a snort from Bucky and a hopeful look from an eyebrow-waggling Clint, Darcy let out the laugh building in her chest.

But honestly? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> I [take prompts on my Tumblr](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664), if you'd like to see any more of this or anything else I write.


End file.
